Namekians
Namekian Namekians (ナメック星人, Namekku-seijin), also commonly known as Nameks, are a race from Namek.. Nameks are humanoid with plant and slug-like characteristics, including green skin and antennae. The name "Namek" is taken from the word namekuji, which means "slug" in Japanese. Appearance and phisyology Nameks are humanoids with slug-like characteristics, including antennae,light green skin, and pink patches appearing throughout their bodies (also, many Namekians are named after words meaning "slug" or "snail"). Elderly Nameks have darker green skin and less prominent pink patches (these appear to become dull-orange as the Namekian advances in age), pointy ears, and red rings, in which they have three red conjoined rings on their ankles and wrists, making them look like they have ankle bands and wristbands. Namekians seems to reach their prime fairly quickly as Piccolo went from an infant to a teenager or adult in just three years. After reaching their prime, they age very slowly and live to be at least 500 years old. Their blood color is red or purple. They require only water for sustenance, as their bodies have enzymes that allow them to transform water into nutrients Special abilities Ki Manipulation: Namekians are shown to be capable of controlling their ki, as they surprised Frieza and his troops when they raised their power levels after arriving at a village being attacked and the scouters showed that they initially had low power levels. Telekinesis and Telepathy: Piccolo was able to mentally lift a pyramid in the anime. King Piccolo and Guru communicated with their offspring, despite their locations on Earth and Namek respectively. Enhanced Aging Process: Mutated Namekians possibly age differently than Humans; three years after his birth, Piccolo is physically Goku's age (Its reason can be Piccolo's Demon Clan mutation, mutation increases speed of aging process until become the mature). However, Dende appeared the same age as Gohan when he first appeared, stayed the same age in the five years between the Namek Saga and the Cell Games Saga, only to become a teenager by the time of the Majin Buu Saga. Enhanced Lifespan: Guru was several hundreds of years old before he passed on.Kami and King Piccolo, are the first Nameks to be portrayed in advanced age. Healing: Dende is shown with the ability to heal other beings of virtually any injury. Body Flexibility and Stretching: A Namekians body and limbs are also extremely flexible. They can elongate their arms and legs at will. With considerable effort, they are even able to grow many times their size (although Goku claims in the Piccolo Jr. Saga that growing like that does not increase the Namek's power level, and essentially does nothing but make them a bigger target). Regeneration: Nameks are an extremely resilient race and capable of healing themselves and regenerating body parts instantly, as long as their brains are intact. This does not make them completely invulnerable, though, as it takes a large amount of reserve energy to perform and it is possible for a Namek to die with his body more or less intact after a battle. Enhanced Hearing: Namekian sense of hearing is far greater than that of Humans. Fusion: Nameks have an assimilation technique where they are able to permanently join themselves with other members of their race. When this is done one of the Namekians serve as the base and gains the skills, memories and many of the personality traits of the other. It is unknown what happens to the soul of the fused Namek, but it is hinted that the other soul simply remain with the body until it perishes, or that, at least, the personality and memories are, to some extent, present within the host being. This is evident when Nail talked to Dende through Piccolo, proving that Nail's knowledge and personality were still present,to an extent, or when, after the fusion of Kami and Piccolo, Piccolo's personality changed somewhat. Limits # In DBR:II,there's no way that a namekian can unlock someone's potential. # You can't join Dragon Clan. # Don't instantly become the Earth Guardian,it's not because you're a namekian that you're going to become the new Earth Guardian. # Namekians have their limits,don't abuse their abilities/skills.